My way of writing The House of Hades
by Epithet2
Summary: So, basically, this is my way of writing The House of Hades- just like the title says. The prolouge is pretty random, I know. However, it gives a little background. The main P.O.V. is my O.C and you won't find out her name until the last chapter. This may not be written out the best, since this is my first fanfic. Disclaimer(s) inside. Rated T because I'm paronoid.
1. Sickly and Crusted

**My way of writing The House of Hades**  
**(I don't own the PJO or HoO characters, nor do I own the title: The House of Hades) This is most likely going to start off slow and will have some new O.C.(s)**

Chapter one

Sickly and Crusted

I sat up groggily; aware of only two things.

One, being that it happened again.

'It' being the dreams. They haunt me, ever since I read 'The Mark of Athena.' Now, I have dreams about what the characters do next- only, they're so real. Maybe a little too real for my liking. And, that's saying a lot, since I'm a pretty lucid dreamer.

But, no...this one was...different.

It started off as fun, but then went horribly wrong. And...it felt so right. I think...never mind- It's stupid.

Anyway, I was staying at my sister's apartment. I asked for something- or maybe it was her, I don't remember. And then we left.

It was warm in the city village we went to. But not the nice warm. The constricting warm. The kind that makes you dizzy and insane, the kind that hollows your cheeks and makes you puke- the kind that if you stay, you'll be overwhelmed.

I couldn't feel it.

There was graffiti everywhere- but it just read 'I am a tagger.' Somehow, I must have a messed up funny bone, because that added humor should not have been there.

I lay on the cobblestones; dusty and tinged with yellow and age like everything else. Is this what it's like to be immortal, to be the only thing untouched from disease? I couldn't help but think about how, in The Last Olympian, Percy turned it down.

I couldn't help but wonder if I would have said yes...I also wondered what it's like to be fictional...unreal.

Maybe I already am. No, that's impossible, I mustn't think such tragedies. Thoughts poison the mind.

_Hello_, someone said. Wait! No, I was wrong. No one said that. I looked up anyway.

My view of the blinding sun was blocked by a chunk of gunk; moldy, stale, foul smelling, with a sandy texture to it. No, it wasn't...it couldn't...

_Hello_, it seemed to whisper gravely again. It was. It was a little girl. Six or seven or eight or five years old only. And there's more.

She was sick. She was sickly and crusted. And she had a teddy bear- a sick teddy.

Slowly, without hesitating, a frail arm peeled itself from her once white dress, now covered in clay and filth.

She outstretched her arm towards me, and I took it in my own and was pulled up by this girl.

Her hand was still outstretched though, wanting something more. I blinked, before I realized what she wanted.

Carefully, ever so carefully as not to displease this girl I found, realizing she would surely die before she got to live her certainly well- deserved life, I shook it.

I shook her hand.

Little did I know she wasn't into hospitality like I thought.

Across the central square, was a building so in touch with the surrounding colors, it surely couldn't have even existed, but it did. And somewhere in that apartment, somewhere on that top penthouse, a baby wailed.

Too bad I couldn't hear it.

The girl, must have, though, and ran through the alley; gone in a matter of seconds.

I never really believed time was sensible, though. I never had.

I walked with my sister, in a daze you could say. One I didn't wake up from until we got to her apartment, again. I walked to the sink, suddenly aware of how sick that little girl was. Was she contagious? I didn't know. I never really thought of that.

Thinking.

I used to like thinking. Now it's sad, really.

So, I scrubbed my hands. I was washing it away now. Everything. I wanted it to stop. I wished and willed it to all to go away. What I wanted to see happen I didn't know, but I sure as heck didn't want to see dead people.

But, I'm getting ahead of the story. Just sit back and listen. This is hard for me, you know? I always wanted to be an author, but now, I think this new life of mine... Won't allow that.

So anyway, I scrubbed.

And I washed.

And I turned red.

And my hands bleed.

And I saw it. I saw the dead.

They were several of them. All white. Blinding white actually, like snowmen...or white kittens in a snowstorm...but I seriously doubted that one.

There was a girl, and a guy, and several others as well, but I didn't see them. They were in the shadows.

And anyway, it was the girl, in her mid thirties, and the man that caught my attention. They were dressed up in outdated clothes and the shadows seemed to get caught up in their features, making their aura more menacing.

I choked back a scream. Suddenly, my sister stared at me. Maybe I did scream. Yes, that must be it. I did scream. And...she didn't see them...

Did she even see me?

Suddenly, she was gone, and I was alone. That's kind of how it works, you know. Being alone. Someone leaves and you have to fend for yourself. I always thought being alone would be dark- black even.

But it's not. More like white. Sickly and crusted.

And white.

The girl, woman should I say? I will. The woman walked up with the others and they kept coming closer. And closer. And. I. Was. Alone.

I was alone and felt completely white.

I never believed ghosts could harm me.

I never thought they would want to either, though.

I mean- why would they?

They did though. Want to hurt me, I mean. And I could feel the sense of white.

They kept coming closer, so close, it was time. They were going to kill me. So, I did the only thing I could do while shaking with fear.

I shook the ghost woman's hand.

Her face contorted into one of shock, or...fear? I was more focused on the white that came next.

It wasn't the kind of white I expected, I mean, certainly not the kind I became used to. It was... Safe. I wish I could say it reassured me and gave me a feeling of warmth and love. But, it didn't. It was just...safety. And blinding...even more so than the dead.

The white flash turned into a figure, with a blood red knife. 'It' went around, dissolving the ghosts with it, faster than should be possible.

Actually, I shouldn't have saw the color of the dagger, but I think 'it' wanted me to.

That and I have a real knack for knowing what I shouldn't.

Pretty handy, huh?

I mean as long as you don't die from it, you're fine.

Completely mental at times. But fine.

The ghosts were gone now, but I was still weary of 'it'. I know I shouldn't have been. Not at all. I mean, 'it' saved me right?

Now, looking back, I'm not so sure that was a good thing.

But that didn't matter. Good or not, I always dance in the rain.

'It' approached me. Coming closer. Closer. Closer.

Then stopping.

It was quiet, you know. As we had a little staring showdown. But it wasn't a showdown, I mean, not really.

More like a game.

And it looked like I would have to go first.

Just as I was about to speak, my vision blurred and it dissolved.

Right into the next dream.

This time, I was falling.

Falling hard, actually.

And. There. Was. Nothing. To. Hold. Onto.

Soon enough, hands started tossing me further down faster and what started out as Alice in Wonderland turned into the Labyrinth.

Moans and shrill shrieks kept on shouting or whispering the same putrid smelling torment.

'Liar'

'LIAR'

'liar'

'LiAr'

'liAR'

The same old thing all

The way

Down.

I was scared. Not because of the hands or the falling or- anything like that, really. But, yet, I was afraid.

And I think there's one more thing you need to know about me- why I was afraid.

I was afraid because I don't lie.

I could, I always could. But I'm not like that. I don't lie.

Finally, I reached the bottom and found myself laying vertically on the ground- both side walls pressing into my sides and the tunnel I came through unraveling and burying me alive.

The hands were still moaning though. They whispered, "You're a liar because-"

The voices died off as 'it' came again and I was dragged off into my bedroom.

I'm pretty sure it was part of the dream, but the 'it' sat down on a chair by the foot of my bed and we stared again.

Eventually, I dreamed of something else.

Sweet dreams, I hoped, but you can never really tell.

**-/:;()$ !:/)!/24678$(: AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So... I'm thinking that I should rewrite the prologue and change it since it doesn't match the character anymore and was badly written. What do you think?**

**Anyway, I always appreciate reviews, but only if you think I deserve them.**

**Also- I do not own the PJO series, HoO, or the title House of Hades.**

**Basically- I own nothing.**


	2. First Impressions Bite

**First Impressions Bite**

*** I own nothing except my O.C.**

Once I was able to wake up completely and at least put the dreams and nagging thoughts out of my mind- I realized I was running late to school.

Darn.  
I was never late.  
Ever.

One thing you should know about NE school is that it's always the same.

First hour with Ms. Gueinni. (don't call her Guinea or you may be sued- that was an awkward year for some people)

Second with Mr. Derrali. That one I like- LA has always been my favorite. Or was... I guess.

That one ending everyone wants and the characters that you imagine could understand you, would like you, would love you, even, would be you.

Sadly, I just realized how screwy that was going to put me in not to long ago, so I had no idea then how messed up my life would be.

Yeah, I know, I'm into foreshadowing. I can't help it- can't I voice my thoughts? I mean, I had to live through this, didn't I?

So, anyway, third hour through sixth was all the same until you'd have dismissal and be on your way.

So, doesn't sound so bad, right?

This is where you'd expect me to say wrong, isn't it? But I can't and I won't either.

How can I? It really wasn't bad- it was nice, even.

So, after a signature breakfast of peanut butter, butter, and cinnamon toast- I was on my way.

I was running late, as mentioned before, and I could hear my feat pounding the cement sidewalks.

1 thud  
2 thud  
Breathe  
3 thud  
4 thud  
Breathe

It was all quiet and the streets were empty, except for me of course, but it was unnerving.

Not that I had nerves to begin with.

I was suddenly aware of the fact that the little girl from my dream, was not in fact sickly, but more like plastered.

In dirt.

She was covered in dirt.

Which reminded me of-

My thoughts were cut off as I approached the school.

The weird thing was, though, first hour should have started, there were still three teenage girls standing outside.

I came closer, still unnoticed, until I could hear them.

"Athie- just a dab, please? You would look darling with blush. Pink is your color!"

Erm...I thought she sounded whiny.

"My name isn't 'Athie' and not that saying this will help- but no."

Maybe a little mean? But I got the feeling it was just friendly bickering.

The third girl started to talk.  
"She's here."

They all turned and looked at me.

Crap.  
How. Long. Was. I. There?

We all stared at each other and I spoke.

"Hi."

Whiny girl blinked.

"Honey," she gestured at my outfit that consisted of a black Paramore hoodie, big black boots, dark blue jeans, faded at the knees, and a black MLP t-shirt, "You could do- sooo much better."

"Aphrodite, please. Stop." The mean girl looked me over, contemplating every thing about me.

Woah, wait- did she just call that girl Aphrodite? Well, that would explain the make- up. And she is pretty.

NO- what am I thinking? This is real life, not PJO. Aphrodite is not real.

Maybe that's her nickname.

Maybe.

Well, looking back, I think it's safe to say maybe sucks.

The third girl stepped out of the corner and rotated so I got a better view of her.

She had auburn hair, and younger features than the other girls. She had a sharp, slightly upturned nose, and slightly pointed ears. She looked kind of dainty, but ticked off non the less.

She glared at me with silver eyes and I swear I was going to die.

(Which is weird, because I didn't know her. I still don't- not really. It doesn't work like that.)

"C'mon."

And with a snap of her fingers, I blacked out.

Oops. So much for not being late.

Actually, I kind of miss that place.  
School, I mean.

I really had a good life.

Oh well.

I never got my happy ending.


	3. I Shop For A New Life

**I shop for a new life**

**-I own nothing-**

Once I came to - I looked around.

And I was at the mall?

In the bathroom.

Erm...the boys' bathroom.

And it was awkward.

Well- not really. I mean, no one was even there.

Pop!

Poof!

Snap!

Well...no one WAS there. Guess I spoke too soon.

The same three girls were there, with whiny at the sink.

I remembered how they called her Aphrodite and thought-well, that makes sense, I mean, she is pretty. And that explains all the make-up.

But then I realized how messed up that sounded.

But then again- since when has anything in the past hour been 'normal'?

I tried to stand up. Note: tried.

After failing at that- I just sat criss cross on the concrete floor.

Huh. You would think a mall bathroom would look better.

"Why are we in the dudes' bathroom?"

No one answered me for a bit before mean girl flicked lint off of her vest.

"Yes, Aphrodite. Please- tell us all why we couldn't go to the girls'? Instead of this..." The first smarter girl covered mean girl's face to hide the swears and name calling.

Smarter girl glanced over at me and her eyes bore into my soul.

"Don't mind Artemis. She's a little stressed."

So...mean girl was Artemis. Whiny girl was Aphrodite. And smart girl was...? She smiled at me, as if reading my mind and uncovered Artemis's face. Artemis began talking again.

"Of course- there are no urinals in the women's room- are there? And we all know that Aphrodite is utterly and completely fascinated with urinals."

Aphrodite made a face in the mirror.

"Heavens- no. They just have a bigger sink."

But she was blushing when she said it.

Wait- am I seriously believing all this? I was kidnapped- PJO and the Greek gods aren't real...are they?

The smart girl gave me a wry smile.

"Come now, child. I am Athena and you must receive your prophecy."

I do believe I fainted...again.

/time pass

When I awoke from blackness, I saw I was in the back of a van.

"You can't do this! People will be looking for me!"

Athena turned around from the front seat-"But in order for them to find you- you must first find yourself."

I blinked. Enough of this crap.

"You aren't a goddess."

I swear- I saw flames churning in her insides, but, she managed to keep it there- inside.

"My dear- then would Aphrodite be able to do this?"

Glancing to the left of her, I saw Aphrodite rapidly change appearance.

I couldn't believe this was happening- in fact, I could barely stomach it.

"Ebsueieuejeje"

"I'm sorry dear, what did you say?" Aphrodite looked at me questionably.

I took a deep breath.

Breathe.

Breathe.

"Then why am I here?"

_For the dream, of course._

My head snapped up and I saw Athena wink.

So...they sure know how to get inside people's heads...

The van went up a winding old path until it came to a stop by a cave.

_Hush now- everyone is sleeping._

I glanced at Athena and gave a small nod.

Before we even made it inside the dimly lit cave, a flash of red in Cookie Monster pjs came flying out, and I couldn't stop thinking about that girl in The Exorcism and how her head turned all the way around.

I barely had time to register before she had me by the shoulders and was shaking me, her mouth in a silent scream, smoke billowing out.

And of course, I was still having a hard time- what with all this 'new' info on the world of PJO.

WHICH DOESN'T EXIST!

My brain kept screaming: does not compute does not compute does not compute, until, finally, my eyes grew wide and I listened.

And what she said could make MY head spin all the way around.

In agony.

But, you know what? That would have been easier and more pleasant than what would happen later.

-ladedajustanauthor'snote-

**So- I forgot I had this story. Whoops. I have several project ideas in my head right now- including some Pocket Writer stuff (an app I recommend), so I might not be on here for a while. Sorry! **

**Here- have a taco: ( ;( |**

**okay...so that looked nothing like a taco. Again- sorry, but I might not be on here again for a long while.**


	4. That's What She SaidMy Obituary

**That's What She Said...My Obituary**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

_The one who can't see past _

_The mist that must ever last_

_Will have to save their fate_

_At a sooner earlier before date_

_To save a life rather lost _

_Will have to take two at all cost_

_To jump into a daring delay _

_In order to do all for a quest that day _


End file.
